Morons
by samisdaname
Summary: Hermiones' got a crush but Serverus doesnt want to hear about it... Post DH and Severus lives but its not explained lol basically PWP...


Hermoine stood in the dungoens leaning over a pepper up potion, stiring and thinking. She was grumpy today, today more than the last, today she saw Severus Snape smile at madam pomfrey. "never frigging smile at me" Hermione muttered, ever since she started as professor Snapes apprentice shed become completely amoured with him, she could hardly say a few words to him without blushing and flubbering like a fool and trying to pick up her scraps of confidence at his feet.

But today after months of Hermione tŕying to get Severus to laugh or crack more than a ghost of a smile at her. Madam Pomfrey takes the medal, "this is good, hed never want me anyway look at me being petty get over it Hermione its not like you expected him to like you anyway" she continued to mumble to herself, stirring the potion a bit too hard.

"if you keep stirring it like that its going to go rancid Miss Granger, what are you muttering on about anyway im trying to rest." Hermoine jumped, hard and swiftly spun around to see Professor Snape exit his chambers in his black dress robes and his hair in a loose pony. Hermione blushed, she didnt realise that Snape was back from dinner. "sorry sir, I didnt realise you were back, I just came down here instead of going to dinner, I had some things to think about" she said the last through clenched teeth trying not to get angry.

She watched Severus sigh, seemingly reserved to an awful fate "what is wrong, Miss Granger?" he said looking at her, she startled and stuttered "I-i-i w-well I that is, you know, well that uhm well" Hermione sighed "I really like this guy and well he obviosly doesnt feel the same, if today is any indication and well im just a bit of a bad mood about it, but um you know, I'll get over it" she said tucking her hair behind one ear and looking down blushing.

Snapes expression changed to a scowl "I dont have enough ingredents for you to waste on silly little school girl crushes Miss Granger, I suggest you suck it up or confront the boy in question, youre 18 now 20 if you want to get technical due to the time turner. Start acting like it" he said grudgingly Hermione looked at Severus and muttered "not a boy..." under her breath not looking Severus in the eye and continued mixing the potion and trying to concentrate on adding the ingredients but it was invain with him standing over her the whole time breathing down her neck and she added the wrong ingerdient too soon and the potion went grey and thick and curdled.

Snape looked into the coldren a moment later "thats it, Miss Granger. get out of my sight, I cannot have you ruining my precius stock over this ridiclous infatuation. go and contront whoever it is and come back with a clear mind so I dont have to deal with your incompetence." he said iriatly. Hermione blushed "I dont think thats such a good idea sir, uhm because you see, well, hes most definatly not interested, I mean that is to say well, yeah..." this only made Severus more angry "Miss Granger you are an intellegent young woman with a more than pleasant stature and face, whoever this boy is would be a complete and utter idiot to turn you down, now leave my chambers so I can fix this potion." Hermione just stared at Severus, still blushing and took a step forward "you really think so? you mean you think im pretty?" her heart was pounding and her hands twitching, Snape stared right back at her and growled "yes. no we off you go" he said with a sneer.

Hermione didnt know what to do, to tell him or not tell him? "no" she said eventually and Severus just looked confused and then even more angry "go and get who ever your fawning over or ill drag you out myself." she shook her head "no ill think ill stay here" she said determinedly, now looking him in the eyes and drawing griffindor courage.

Snape was done with this "you listen here girl, any boy would be lucky to have you in their arms and anyone who doesnt is a moron and is not worth your time" with that he grabbed her robes by the shoulder and started dragging her to the door. Hermione knew now was her chance and turned into him mid step she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye "not a boy" she said but this only made Severus more angry "well her then." he snarled dangerously. She looked at him and giggled "no... a man" Severus again looked her in the eye "well a man then, leave now." he said uncomfortably. She put a hand on his chest "a man, a strong, tall, dark and mysterious man with a sarcastic bite and a brain to match" she said breathlessly. Snape and lost it "I did not ask who he was and nor do I care. get out of my chambers miss Granger!" he shouted

Hermione just saw pure jeleasy on his face. Pure jealousy and shook her head, 'omg he likes me, what. no?... why hasnt he said anything? no he cant be jealous' she thought, but there was no doubt he was jealous, he couldnt look her in the eye he was just slightly flushed in the cheeks and she could see a little sadness and resignation in his stance and eyes. 'omg we're both idiots' she thought and groaned intenally.

"a stupid man" she said, Severus just looked at her blankly "why would you want a stupid m-wh?" Hermione grabbed the back of his head and planted her lips on his, hard. She kissed him fiercely, opening her mouth sensually around his and sucking his bottom lips when closing it. She pushed him against the door and wedged her thigh under his manhood and grinded herself on his thigh, Severus groaned his eyes rolling back but then seemed to come to himself drawing her away a bit by her shoulders and shook his head, Hermione whined but Severus just looked completely taken aback "what the- wait what? what are you doing miss Gra-ahhh!" Hermione started moving her thigh again grinding slowly across and up his fully erect dick through his pants.

She didnt stop and kissed him again sensually grinded on his thigh so it was just right on her clit, making her groan and sending Severus' head back "what?" he gasped as she began to mouth at his neck and sucking here and there. She let out a breathly laugh against his neck "now Severus, dont be a moron." she said drawing her hand to the front of his trousers and unbuttoning them slowly and then drawing down the zip slowly all the while still sucking and niping at his neck.

She slipped her hand In and her knees nearly buckled at the girth and length 'omg yes' she thought hungrily. Serverus bucked into her hands and whined "you were talking about me? you like me? ... what?" Hermoine stopped sucking at his neck and looked up, drawing back "why is that so unbelievable to you?" she asked

he chuckled "well i'm twenty years older than you and youre a young, intellegent and beautiful witch. what would you want with with me?" he said confused, she grabbed his face "everything" she said pecking him on the lips "i want everything to do with you." she said, brooking no argument.

Severus groaned and grabbed her waist and flipped her against the door grinding against her again but that didnt do. He muttered a wandless cushioning charm on the door and another that made their clothes dissappear. Hermione panted "now, now!" she gasped as he picked her up and he wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance, dragging his mushroom head up to her clit and down her labia and again. She groaned and her head flung back against the cushioned door and whimpered "Severus..."

He growled and slid into her slowly and her arms and hand tightened around his back and her nails digging in. Severus moaned and then wildly begain to pump in and out of her, groaning at the feeling of his hardness abusing her wet and needy pussy. "take me uh uh!" she yelled and he pumped into her harder and put his lips up to her ear and growled out "you like that witch? you like my hard cock fucking you to orgasm?" he said as he put a mild levitation charm in her so he could slide his hand to her clit with out falling off ballance.

Her rubbed her clit fast and hard "oh fuck... Severus!" he pumped into her, just slightly brushing her cervix wall "you like that? I want you to scream my name, scream my name when you come on my fingers, little wanton witch, scream. my. name" he said nibbling and tugging on her earlobe before moving to her neck and sucking at her pulse point anc she tensed around him "oh! oh fuck!...fuck!"

Severus was close but holding off, he did three sharp thrusts and she was gone "Oh My Fucking GOD! SEVERUS!" she screamed clenching around his veiny, thick, delicious cock and he spent himself in her painting his come on the inside of her and then placing his head on her shoulder panting with her and pulling her back from the door with her legs still around his waist and his cock still in her.

She giggled "Severus? where are we going?" he wrapped his arms around her back to support her and sucked on her neck "we" he said as he pulled away "are going to my private quarters and resting for a while" he paused sucking at her neck and then caught her lips in a kiss and pullec away walking them through the door and closing it and throwing her on the bed but crawled on top of her a moment later "and then we're doing that all over again" he said moving to lay next to her, kissing her neck and spooning her from behind.


End file.
